comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-2999)
Peter Parker is a student attending a Gotham City High School. He leads a double life as Spider-Man, serving alongside Val Zod and Tim Drake as the new heroes of Gotham City. History Early Life Peter was born to S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Richard Parker and his wife Mary Parker. He was orphaned at a young age when his father was framed for treason against the United States and was murdered alongside Peter's mother in a flight to Germany. Nobody would know for years that Norman Osborn and Lex Luthor orchestrated the downfall and death of Richard. Peter was taken in by his uncle Ben Parker and his wife May Parker. Peter grew up a prodigy, becoming a high honors student in school. However, despite him being a social outcast, he can make fast friends and is easily remembered. A girl named Adriana Soria had a crush on him, but he was oblivious to it. The one person he couldn't get along with was Gabriel Osborn. However, he is friends with Harry Osborn, Gabriel's brother. While Peter at first chose to not interact with the brother of the school bully, Peter was eventually recommended to tutor Harry in several of his classes since they almost share the exact same schedule. Through Harry, Peter met his father, Norman Osborn. When they first met, Norman admired Peter for his intellect. While Harry was much more upbeat about it, Gabriel looked at it as his father playing favorites. This lead to Gabriel becoming more violent and aggressive in school, eventually resulting in him being sent to juvie when he tried to burn the school down. Through Peter, Norman met Donnie Wilkin, Gwen Stacy, and Jessica Drew. The next day, the four were offered assistant jobs at his company, Oscorp Industries, with schedules designed to work alongside their school schedule and with several benefits. Peter was the first to accept the offer. The following monday, Peter and the others were shown around the Oscorp building, and each were shown their posts: The Cross Species Genetics lab. The moment Norman said the name, Gwen immediately asked about the Otto Octavius Scandal. Peter never heard of the scandal and asked about it. Norman explained the former director of the genetics lab, Otto Octavius, who had become romanticly interested in a fellow scientist named Anna Maria Marconi. Donnie thought aloud that it didn't sound so bad, but Norman warned that it gets worse. Anna Maria is a dwarf, and Otto wanted to help her no longer be bullied by society for her stature, and would orchestrate illegal experiments, eventually experimenting on himself. This resulted in a huge scandal that caught the attention of the whole city, but it culminated in Otto being fired and replaced by Miles Warren, who would be the students boss. After completing a written test assigned by Miles and Norman, all but Donnie were accepted as interns/assistants for Dr. Warren. After a couple weeks of working for Dr. Warren, Peter started to think that Miles preferred Gwen and Jessica over him, Gwen especially. After a shift, Peter went up to Gwen and Jessica and asked them if they've noticed anything odd, to which they said they didn't. Becoming Spider-Man A month after starting the job at Oscorp, Peter was asked by Dr. Warren to check up on genetically designed spiders in a custom made cage. While looking over a file, he found that the Spiders had a formula called the OZ Compound, a prototype super soldier formula, imbedded into their DNA. While checking on the spiders, he found that one went missing, unaware it had hidden itself in his lab coat. When he went to Dr. Warren to tell him the spider was missing, he was suddenly bitten on the wrist by the spider. When Peter and Dr. Warren saw it, they found that it suddenly died after biting Peter. At first Peter was fine, but he suddenly started to get pale and had a fever. Dr. Warren told Peter to take a few sick days to get better. After getting home, he passed out on his bed, only to wake up the next day perfectly healthy and actually gained muscles while asleep. While in school, he noticed his hand was suddenly twitching. During lunch, he suddenly jerked to the side slightly and fell over. When he got back up, he saw that he accidentally spilled a cup of water onto a student. When he went to get some napkins, the napkins stuck to his fingers. He tried to remove the napkins from his hands, and when he succeeded, he quickly ran outside the school, and was underneath the bleachers of the football stadium. Out of curiosity, Peter started climbing up the pillars holding up the bleachers. Eventually, Gwen and Johnny Storm finally caught up with him and brought him back to class, not knowing he crawled up a wall five minutes ago. Death in the family After practicing with his powers for a while, he began to miss work. This eventually resulted in an infuriated Dr. Warren to fire him, and does so in a humiliating way by making Gwen and Jessica watch. While heading home, he eventually found a flyer that offered thousands of dollars to whoever can fight and win against wrestling champion Kron Stone. Peter excitedly signed up went in to fight, wearing a makeshift costume, and calling himself Spider-Man. At first in the fight, Peter was nothing more than a joke in the fight, but he suddenly became very quick to deal punches to Stone, winning the match. After winning, Peter was told that he'd get the check in a few days. While walking home, he stopped at a covenience store to buy some soda. He was short two pennies and was told to leave the store without the drink. This got Peter upset and as he was heading home, he saw a man steal a car, but ignored it. When he returned home, he found cops in and outside the house. When he asked what was going on, he was told a burglar broke into the house and when they saw May was the only one in the house, the burglar shot her to remove witnesses. Angry, he ran down the street, eventually putting back on his wrestling costume and learning the burglar was held up in a warehouse, which Peter went to to fight the criminal. After confronting the man, Peter recognized him as the car thief, making him realize that Aunt May died because of him. He quickly punches the criminal unconcsious and walks out of the warehouse. The rest of that was a blur, as Peter found himself on the roof of a neighboring building, lamenting what his desicions did. Meeting the Dark Knight After that night, Peter focused on being a hero and vigilante, using his powers to save the innocent from suffering the way he did. While doing his job, a group of his friends were attacked by the Jokerz, a street gang that practically worships the now dead Joker. Peter had gone off to rescue his friends and got into a fight with the criminals. While his friends successfully got away, the Jokerz got the upper hand on Peter and were starting to kicking him while he's down on the ground. That was until a single man appeared and saved Peter. This man, Bruce Wayne, singlehandedly defeated all seven Jokerz members with nothing but his expertise in martial arts and his walking cane as a staff. After being helped up by the man, Bruce suddenly collapsed due to his back problems. Peter helped him to his car and A.L.F.R.E.D. brought the car to Wayne Manor through remote control. After the car arrived at the mansion, Peter brought Bruce inside and got him his medicine. Not long after, a group of people began to arrive: Tim Drake, Selina Kyle, Helena Wayne, and Damian Wayne. As these four went to check on Bruce, Peter headed out, feeling out of place. But due to him not knowing where to go, he found himself in the library, where he became fascinated with the collection of novels Bruce has collected over the years. One book stuck out to Peter and he became curious enough to pull it out of the book shelf. But before he could pull the book out, a hidden door opened up, revealing a dark stairway. Now curious, Peter went down to investigate. When he reached the bottom, he found a room that was abandonned long ago. Before he could even look for a lightswitch, he found that Bruce, Tim, Selina, Helena, and Damian were right behind him. Peter quickly apologized, explaining that he was looking for the front door but found the library instead. While Bruce and Damian were angry with him, Selina and Helena were interested in why he was dressed up the way he was, while Tim was just curious and tried to calm down Bruce and Damian. Bruce calmed down and asked why he was being beat up, which Peter answered that he noticed his friends were being picked on by the Jokerz, and he went to save them. After hearing several compliments for his bravery, Peter finally pieced together that Bruce is Bruce Wayne, the original owner of Wayne-Powers, a company that has been in oposition with Oscorp since the companies creation. Tim finally asked him how he was able to at least handle seven Jokerz before being beaten to the ground. Peter explained how he was an intern at Oscorp, how he got the job by being Harry's friend, how a spider bit him and how he got each unique power afterward. After hearing this, Selina pointed out that most people in Gotham become a vigilante if someone important died. Peter proved that by explaining how his Aunt May got killed by a thief that he ignored. Once his story is over, Bruce offered to teach Peter how to fight and give to him more help than he originally expected. Peter asked how, to which A.L.F.R.E.D. turned on the lights, revealing the Batcave. While Peter was bewildered, Bruce, Damian, Helena, Selina, and Tim stood in front of the original costumes of Batman, Robin, Huntress, Catwoman, and Red Robin. At this moment, Peter realised who they are. His first words at realising this, was, "I have so many questions." WesStoneSpider-ManBeyond(Earth-BTF).jpg|Spider-Man New 52 batman beyond.jpg|Batman Val-Zod..jpg|Superman While training with Bruce, Damian, and Tim in martial arts and detective skills, Peter worked with A.L.F.R.E.D. on designing a costume alongside built in web shooters. After completing months of training, Peter and his uncle Ben were approached at home, where Bruce hired Peter as an assistant. Before leaving, Bruce handed to Peter a tablet, which showed his finalized costume, alongside a note explaining that Tim was returning to be a hero, and that one of Superman's kids would join them in Gotham. The Beginning Peter, Tim, and Val would go on to be great heroes, battling against crime and a return of supervillains. This included Sabretooth and Killer Croc II, which caught the attention of A.I.M., an organization in Gotham that is a front for a secret society that is designed to eventually take over the United States. Members included Wilson Fisk, Osborn, Vandal Savage, Darren Cross, Lex Luthor, Ra's Al Ghul, Bolivar Trask, Aldrich Killian, Shingen Yashida, Arno Stark, Liz Allan, and Derek Powers. While reviewing the actions of the heroes and the problems they will cause to their takeover of Gotham, Norman recognizes the spider abilities of Spider-Man from Dr. Warren's work. The organization started sending in individuals that work for them after the three. This included Deathstroke II, Vulture, Abomination, Electro, Dr. Octopus, and Crossbones after the three, hunting them for Peter's DNA to create an army of super soldiers to take over the Untied States. While dealing with these increased threats, it exhausted the three, forcing Bruce to start calling in the Justice League to help out. However, the Justice League was defeated a month after they started helping the stressed out trinity by none other than Kron Stone: Now an A.I.M. experiment called the Scorpion. Knightfall The next number of enemies the Trinity fights is the Cyborg Supergirl, the Spider Queen that was Adriana Soria, Hush, the Lizard, Mystique, Magneto, Rhino, Mr. Freeze, Mysterio, Lobo, and Inque before a shocking force returns: Bane, the man who broke Batman's back twice. Clone Saga No Man's Land The Avengers Initiative Battle for the Cowl Spider-Island Blackest Night Personality Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. His strong moral compass, possibly more powerful than Bruce Wayne's or Clark Kent's, makes him an enduring hero in the next generation. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. However, he is a truly wounded soul that has gone through much suffering, especially due to those that have died around him. Spider-Man is also a loner, always finding it hard to work in teams. However, this has lessened to the point that Spider-Man is capable of working with Tim and Val, as well as the Justice League and Avengers. Reputation Since the disappearance of the original Batman, he alone has gained a reputation with not only superheroes, but villains and civilians as well. But despite all of this, he and the other heroes of Gotham are infamous for several smear campaigns, lead especially by the Daily Bugle. This is because the Bugle's manager and main publisher, J. Jonah Jameson feels that vigilantes and superheroes take the spotlight away from public service heroes. Spider-Man is disliked by a number of police in Gotham, due to several being corrupt, but others, like George Stacy, feel embarrassed for having to depend on vigilantes. Relationships Peter has a series of complex and unique relationships. Spider woman (2999).jpg|Jessica Drew Gwen Stacy Amazing.png|Gwen Stacy Felicia Hardy (3056).jpg|Felicia Hardy Mary Jane Watson (Gallery).jpg|Lucy Fitzpatrick Phase (2999).jpg|Kitty Pryde Jubilee (2999).jpg|Jubilation Lee Rogue6.jpg|Anna Marie Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider. His powers include: *'Wall Crawling': Spider-Man is capable of producing both a sweat like secretion in his palms, toes, and fingers as well as near microscopic threads that allows his hands and feet to stick to nearly any surface. *'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man possesses enough strength to lift approximately 15 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man can run faster than the average human, able to catch up with a speeding vehicle on foot. *'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Man is able to produce less fatigue toxins than the average human. This allows him to exert himself physically for long periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his best, he can exert himself physically for several hours. *'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. In fact, if someone were to punch him at a tense part of his body, the person who punches him will have their hand and wrist broken. *'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man is extremely limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man's reflexes are 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. Combined with his Spider-Sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even gunfire. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Spider-Man has a low-level rapid healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. During a battle with a villain called the Masked Marauder, Spider-Man is rendered completely blind, however after about 2 days his sight was perfect, albeit sensitive for about a day after. *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies.Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Abilities Indomitable Will: Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus. Super-Genius Level Intellect: With an IQ north of 250, Peter is easily one of the most intelligent men on earth. Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Weaknesses Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones and the Symbiote. Bad Luck: Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Paraphernalia Equipment *'Web-Shooters': The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. *'Spider-Man's Suits': **'Stealth Suit': Spider-Man created this suit to combat the Hobgoblin's sonic screams; The suit warps light and sound around it, rendering it invisible. **'Iron Spider Suit': The Iron Spider Suit was initially a gift from Tony Stark, but the suit proved to be more complex than Peter's original suit, leaving him extremely unprepared and disorganized, forcing him to not rely on the suit. **'The Symbiote': The symbiote is a living organism that was found inside of a meteor that crashed outside of Gotham City by Richard Parker. Richard had used the organism to create a suit that was a revolutionary means to cure illness and disease. When Peter and Harry first heard of "Project: Venom," they became curious and learnt from Norman Osborn about the Symbiote. The suit remembered Richard Parker and his experiments, and attached itself to Peter, the suit sensing Peter is Richard's son. At first, Peter was unaware that the suit was attempting to possess him. This lead to the suit nearly fusing with him and nearly killing Norman Osborn for having been a member of A.I.M. and has manipulated events to try and get Spider-Man's DNA. Peter was able to stop himself and successfully remove the suit, only for it to create a deadly enemy. Trivia *The only villains to know his true identity is Norman Osborn, Ra's Al Ghul, Miles Warren, and Reed Richards. *Peter has proven that he is capable of using the Green Lantern Power Ring, the Blue Lantern Power Ring, Indigo Tribe Power Ring, and the White Lantern Power Ring. *Although he thinks it's pessimistic, he and Tim have created failsafes against the Justice League. He and his allies then formed their own superhero team, but it was Peter that came up with the name: The Avengers. *Peter has both the best and worst luck with women. *Despite the plethora of enemies he's faced, his greatest enemy is Otto Octavius, who is obsessed with violently killing him, believing he's in the way of making Anna perfect. *Peter's first taste of alchohol was when he accidentally drank hawaiian punch with a shot of rum. He didn't know it was alchohol until he was told it had rum in it. Since then, Peter hasn't liked the taste of alchohol. *Peter has OCD, eidetic memory, and ADHD *Peter's favorite forms of fiction is Science Fiction and Fantasy *Peter collects music from the years 2000-2015 *The people that know Peter is Spider-Man includes: Tim Drake, Val Zod, Rebecca Drake, Susan Storm, Bruce Wayne, Johnny Storm, Miles Morales, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, George Stacy, Kenny "Kong" Mcfarlane, Gwen Stacy, Lucy Fitzpatrick, Selina Kyle, Helena Wayne, Damian Wayne, S.H.I.E.L.D., Kate Kane, the Justice League, the X-Men, the Avengers, and the Justice Society. *Spencerdude95 has based several aspects of Peter off of himself. *Unlike most counterparts, he was rarely bullied. *When Peter was bitten by a vampire, it was found OZ compound enzymes in his blood cured him, meaning he is incapable of becoming a vampire. *After the death of Aunt May, he was told by Uncle Ben, "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." Peter has made these words his life lesson. Gallery SpiderManBlackCostume.jpg|Peter, possessed by the symbiote IronSpider.jpg|Peter wearing the Iron Spider armor SpiderManStealthCostume.jpg|Peter wearing a stealth costume Old Man Spider.jpg|Peter's first costume. A wrestling costume PeterParker4.jpg|Peter Parker Category:Earth-2999 Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Heroes Category:Avengers (Earth-2999) Category:Justice League (Earth-2999) Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Males Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Heroes of Earth-2999 Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Spider Sense Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Energy Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Artists Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Smart Category:Agility Category:Invulnerability Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Super Soldiers Category:Empathy Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Vigilantes Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Armor Users Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Detectives